Be With You
by ChoJiMin137
Summary: Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu, mencintaimu, dan hidup bersamamu, tapi... rasanya aku sudah pernah merasakannya... be wiht you...


**...Be With You... ****/ GS / Oneshoot**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (n), Lee Sungmin (y)

And other cast

Genre : Romance

Rate : T+ - M

**Desclaimer : **

Ini fanfic buatan saya, berasal dari otak author yang begitu cetek dan korslet ini bukan dari hasil plagiat ataupun mencuri. Kyumin saling memiliki dan mereka real! Yeah...

**Summary :**

_Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu, mencintaimu, dan hidup bersamamu, tapi... rasanya aku sudah pernah merasakannya... be wiht you..._

Mian buat typo(s) yang bertebaran, cerita yang membosankan, dan pasaran, serta beberapa hal yang mengganggu lainnya. *Bow

Backsound : Girl's Day – Show You

.

.

.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?"

"Sudah eonni, semuanya sudah aku kemas. Tenang saja"

"Kau tak lupa membawakan mereka...ehem...kau tau maksudku kan?"

Kedua yeoja paruh baya itu lalu tertawa cekikikan, memperlihatkan wajah yang mulai keriput serta bahagia yang tak bisa mereka sembunyikan.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?"

Kedua yeoja paruh baya itu menoleh saat suara lembut itu terdengar, di sana, di ujung tangga terdapat seorang yeoja cantik tengah berjalan menuju kearah mereka dengan mengucek sebelah matanya. Mungki yeoja cantik itu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Owh,,,Minnie sudah bangun, mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Teukie umma – umma Sungmin

"Bukankah pengantin baru harus bangun bersama, atau seharusnya kalian jangan bangun dulu, 'bermain' dulu mungkin di ranjang" tambah Heechul – umma Kyuhyun

"Apa yang umma sebenarnya katakan itu? Ck!"

Tak lama, seorang namja dengan paras rupawan menyusul turun dan menyahut perkataan ibunya. Memandang kurang suka pada wajah berbinar ibunya.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Le – ah tidak! Cho Sungmin, yeah begitulah marga yang telah Sungmin atau Minnie sandang saat ini, setelah dia di nikahi oleh namja rupawan bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Pengantin baru, begitulah status mereka saat ini.

"Memang begitukan Kyu, kalian seharusnya 'bermain' atau kalau mau...bercin-"

"Umma hentikan!" betak Kyuhyun

"Aishh,,,kau ini, suka sekali membentak umma-mu sendiri, anak durhaka" celoteh Heechul

"Salah umma sendiri yang tak peka" kata Kyuhyun

Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya yang gembul itu, siapa yang tak malu kalau mertuamu mengolok-mengolok dengan kata-kata yeah...sedikit vulgar begitu.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar begitu. Inikan hari bahagia untuk semuanya, kenapa malah bertengkar begitu" ucap Teukie bijak

"Min, mandilah dan bersiap-siap" perintah Teukie menepuk bahu Sungmin

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata mengerjap lucu

'Aishh,,,dia melakukannya lagi' batin seseorang

"Bukan kita, tapi kau dan Kyuhyun sayang" jawab Heechul

"Kalian akan bulan madu! Yeay!" jerit Heechul semangat

"Eh? Bulan madu?" tanya Sungmin cengo

"Iya sayang, umma dan umma-mu sudah tidak sabar menantikan seorang cucu, jadi setelah bulan madu ini, umma harap kalian membawa cucu untuk kita disini"

Blush

Astaga, tidak adakah kata-kata yang lebih pantas Heechul katakan untuk yeoja seukuran Sungmin yang biasa terkenal polos ini. Cucu? Jadi niat mereka mengadakan bulan madunya dengan Kyuhyun agar para orang tua mendapatkan cucu?

"Bukankah kalian bilang kami bisa melakukan bulan madu sesuai keinginan kami sendiri umma?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan dahi berkerut

"Kalau begitu umma tidak akan bisa cepat-cepat menimang cucu Kyu, ayolah...bukankah Minnie menyetujuinya?"

Kali ini semua mata menatap kearah Sungmin untuk meminta jawaban, dan tentu saja tanpa bisa dia tolak.

"Yeay! Kalau begitu kalian bersiap-siaplah. Umma sudah mengemasi barang kalian berdua. Palli-palli"

Dengan bersemangatnya, Heechul mendorong punggung anaknya dan Sungmin untuk segera bersiap, lalu dia menoleh pada Teukie seraya memberi tanda ok dengan jemarinya. Sebentar lagi rencana mereka pasti akan terwujud.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin, bukankah kedua nama itu begitu pantas untuk di ucapkan. Bahkan kedua orangnya juga cocok untuk bersanding. Walaupun pernikahan mereka ini karena perjodohan yang diatur oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing, tapi sepertinya tak ada kata enggan dan menolak dari keduanya. Keduanya terlihat menikmati dan menyukainya, entahlah.

Lee Sungmin, atau yang sekarang bernama Cho Sungmin adalah putri semata wayang dari Lee Kangin dan Lee Teuk, sementara Cho Kyuhyun adalah putra metawa wayang dari pasangan Cho Hankyung dan Cho Heechul.

"ingat, jaga Sungmin ya Kyuhyun, jangan kau acuhkan istri manismu itu. Kalau sampai kau lakukan itu, umma tak mau menampungmu lagi" ancam Heechul

"Tidak usah menampung lagi, sekarang aku sudah punya istri yang mau menampungku" jawab Kyuhyun acuh

"Anak ini, umma serius Kyuhyun. Dan lagi, kalian harus membawa cucu untuk kita disini. Arrachi?"

"Umma pikir kita ini apa, kita lihat nanti saja"

"Ugh,,Kyuhyun selalu begitu, dingin namun terlihat romantis. Bukankah begitu Min?"

Mendapatkat pertanyaan seperti membuat Sungmin gelagapan dan segera mengangguk saja, menghiraukan tatapan sinis dari Kyuhyun. Owh,, apakah diantara mereka tidak ada yang tahu kalau namja rupawan itu sedang menahan sesuatu sedari tadi?

"Baiklah, kita sudahi acara tuah-petuahnya, sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat. Jaga Sungmin, Kyu" kata HanKyung

"baik appa" jawab Kyuhyun

Setelah berbincang sebentar sekedar memberi petuah untuk keduanya, mereka lalu memelepaskan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk berangkat bulan madu. Dengan menggunakan pesawat pribadi mereka berangkat menuju sebuah pulai milik keluarga Cho yang terkenal dengan keindahannya.

Setelah menempuh waktu kurang lebih 2 jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di pulai terpencil dengan keindahan yang tak bisa di ragukan lagi. Dan disinlah mereka akan berbulan madu, pulau kecil berdekatan dengan jepang.

'Kenapa kau begitu lucu'

Kyuhyun bersenyum melihat wajah damai Sungmin yang tertidur di sampingnya, terlihat severti malaikat.

'Apa kita pernah bertemu atau mungkin...saling mengenal?' batin Kyuhyun bertanya

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, dia mengusap pipi Sungmin yang terlihat lembut, dan benar saja, pipi itu begitu lebut severti kapas. Kyuhyun menyukainya. Jemari panjang itu menjelajahi tiap sudut dari wajah istrinya.

"Tuan, apa an – "

"Tinggalkan kami, nanti aku akan menyusul"

Masih mengelus pipi dan tak jarang membelai belahan merah itu, Kyuhyun menyuruh bodyguardnya untuk membawa beberapa perlengkapan mereka untuk berbulan madu disini.

'Sayang untuk di bangunkan'

Sret

Dan dengan sedikit mengeluarkan tenaganya, Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dengan bridal style, membawa tubuh mungil istrinya menuju pondok yang terletak di pinggiran pantai itu, lalu meletakkan kembali tubuh istrinya diatas ranjang empuk dalam kamar mereka dan menyelimuti tubuh tersebut.

'Tidurlah...sayang'

Chup

.

.

.

"Eungh..."

Sosok dalam selimut itu mengliat sebentar dan tak lama, kedua kelopak mata yang sedari tadi tertutup mulai terbuka, menampakkan mata indah dari pemiliknya.

"Eh?"

Sosok itu – Sungmin – mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, memperhatikan sekitar tempat tidurnya. Suasana yang asing membuat keningnya berkerut... apa jangan-jangan...

"Kau sudah bangun, Min?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu, disana, ada sosok suaminya yang begitu tampan dengan setelan kasual yang dia kenakan. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih betah berada di atas ranjang mereka.

"Kau yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Sungmin

"Iya, tadi kau terlihat nyenyak sekali, aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu" jawab Kyuhyun, tubuhnya dia dudukan di pinggiran ranjang.

"Gomawo" lirih Sungmin seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hehe,,,, Kau mau makan dulu atau mandi?" tanya Kyuhyun

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela di kamar tersebut. 'Sudah malam' , batin Sungmin.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas jika kau ingin mandi, setelah itu susulah di ruang makan" kata Kyuhyun beranjak pergi

"Tunggu!" cegah Sungmin

"Ne?"

"Gomawo, Kyu" kata Sungmin

"Ne, sudah kuajibanku kan. Lagi pula, umma dan semua yang dirumah akan marah jika aku tak melakukanmu seperti apa yang mereka katakan"

Deg

'Jadi dia...'

"Cepatlah, ku tunggu di bawah" ucap Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut

Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa memandang sayu punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah hilang di balik pintu kamar mereka.

'Ternyata, karena janji' batinnya seraya beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

SRET

"MWO?"

Sungmin hanya bisa melongo melihat isis kopernya yang...yang membuat kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Astaga, bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan hal ini.

"Kenapa hanya ada lingeri saja, mana baju piyamaku?" kata Sungmin entah pada siapa

Dirinya mulai membongkar isi koper dan hanya mendapati baju tipis tersebut dengan warna yang berbeda-beda, lalu dia harus memakai apa untuk makan malam ini? Tidak mungkinkan jika dia turun untuk makan dengan lingeri, bisa-bisa...

Ceklek

"Kenapa ka – kau lama sekali?"

Kyuhyun diam memantung seraya memperhatikan Sungmin yang terkaget karena kedatangannya, apa namja itu tidak bisa mengetuk pintu kamar, mungkin mengucapkan permisi. Sementara Sungmin membenahi handuk yang dia kenakan setalah mandi, ya! Dia masih memakai handuknya karena... kalian tahu jawabannya.

"Kenapa belum memakai baju?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Itu,,,kopernya,,,anu,,," ucap Sungmin tak beraturan

"Kenapa dengan kopernya?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, lalu berjongkok untuk melihat koper milik Sungmin. Tak lama, kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat setelah melihat apa isi dari koper istrinya.

"Heuh,,,,,"

Kyuhyun terlihat mengusap sebentar wajah tampannya, ini pasti kerjaan umma dan umma Sungmin. Dasar, begitu inginnya kah mereka menimang cucu. Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik kau memakai bajuku saja" kata Kyuhyun

Namja itu berjalan menuju kopernya yang tergeletak di samping lemari, membongkarnya untuk mencarikan Sungmin baju miliknya, apa kedua orang itu tak kasihan pada Sungmin. Dan... apa karena hal itu Sungmin begitu lama tak turun menyusulnya.

"Pakai ini saja, gantilah dan aku akan mengambilkan makanannya" kata Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih pada Sungmin

"Gomawo, mianhae"

"Haha, gwancaha Min. Jangan sungkan begitu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman menawannya

Tak lama, Kyuhyun sudah pergi dan Sungmin segera berganti baju dengan kemeja yang Kyuhyun berikan tadi. Sekarang mereka terlihat duduk di atas ranjang dengan meja kecil dan juga makanan untuk makan malam mereka. Dengan terpaksa, mereka harus makan di atas ranjang begini.

GLEK

'Shit!'

"Makanlah Min" titah Kyuhyun

"Ah! Ne"

Mereka mulai melahap makan malam yang,,,,sepertinya terlambat untuk mereka santap karena kejadian kecil tadi. Kedua terdiam, tanpa ada perbincangan, hanya suara sendok atau sumpit yang bertubrukkan dengan mangkok mereka.

'Tut Tut... You Have A Call'

Suara dari saku baju Kyuhyun membuat namja tersebut dengan sigap meletakkan mangkok dan sumpitnya lalu mengangkat ponselnya, menempelkannya di telinga kanan, menunggu orang di seberang sana berbicara.

"Yeobseo"

"..."

"Ekhmm...Nado bogoshipo" jawab Kyuhyun seraya melirik Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya

"..."

"Haneul,,,,,Mianhae, tapi mulai sekarang...bisa – bisakah kita hentikan semuanya? Kita... pu – putus" kata Kyuhyun

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak kaget, jadi? Kyuhyun masih punya kekasih walau ini sudah berjalan 1 hari setelah mereka menikah? Dan baru mengakhiri hubungan mereka, karena Kyuhyun sudah menikah, karena dia.

Sungmin menghentikan kuyahan makanannnya dan lebih mendengarkan perbincangan Kyuhyun dengan Haneul, ya begitulah bagaimana Kyuhyun menyebut mantan kekasihnya.

"..."

"Haneul, kau harus menerimanya. Aku sudah menikah dan kau harus mencari namja lain. Mianhae" kata Kyuhyun sebelum mengakhiri telepon tersebut

Dia langsung mematikan ponselnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah, dia sudah tak peduli lagi jika ponsel miliknya jatuh dan pecah.

"Min, kenapa melamun?"

"Eh? Tidak, hanya saja... makanannya begitu enak, aku menghematnya" jawab Sungmin

"Kau ini ada-ada saja"

"Kyu..."

"Hmm... wae?"

"Kenapa kau... putus dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba

Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makannya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, dia meletakkan mangkok dan sumpitnya di meja kecil didepannya. Lalu menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"urm,,, mianhae jika aku lancang aku kan han – "

"Karena aku sudah mempunyai istri, bukankah itu masuk akal" ucap Kyuhyun

"Aku tak mau menjadi suami yang jahat, makanya itu aku mmutuskannya. Bagaimana jika umma tahu, bisa diamuk nanti aku" tambahnya

'Ternyata benar...'

Grep

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyhuyun langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin, melingkupi tubuh mungil istrinya dengan kehangatan dari tubuh kekarnya.

"Aku melakukan ini, bukan hanya demi keluarga, tapi juga karenamu. Jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu... kau begitu mudah di tebak Min" kata Kyuhyun ambigu

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka, matanya memandang wajah Sungmin yang menunduk di depannya, bahkan istrinya masih memegang sumpit. Kyuhyun mengambil sumpit di tangan Sungmin sekaligur menyingkirkan meja kecil untuk makan mereka. Lalu dia kembali duduk di atas ranjang, berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau merunduk terus? Ayo tatap aku" perintah Kyuhyun seraya mendongakkan kepala Sungmin

"..."

Keduanya terdiam dengan saling memandang, mata bulat dan bening milik Sungmin memandang mata tajam milik Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari maksud Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae..." lirih Kyuhyun

"Eh?"

Grep

"Saranghae, Min. Cho Sungmin" kata Kyuhyun

"Tapi Kyu,, kau,,,kau"

Chup

"Aku akan mencoba malakukannya dengan hatiku, menyanyangimu, mengasihanimu, dan mencintaimu sebagaimana mestinya seorang suami terhadap istrinya. Dan aku akan memulainya dari sekarang. Maukah kau membantuku untuk mencintaimu?" tanya Kyuhyun

Kedua belah bibir plum milik Sungmin merekah seiring hatinya yang berbunga-bunga dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, dan tak lama kepala Sungmin mengangguk lucu. Menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun.

CHUP

Kedua belah bibir berbeda bentuk itu mulai menyatu, mencoba mengungkapkan cinta keduanya lewat ciuman memabukkan. Bibir Kyuhyun begitu menggebu menyerang bibir Sungmin dan dengan pasrahnya, Sungmin menerima semua perlakuan manis dari suaminya tersebut.

"Bolehkah malam ini aku melakukannya?" tanya Kyhuyun setelah menghentikan ciumannan

"Hmm" angguk Sungmin

"Gomawo Min"

Chup

.

.

.

"Ahh...Ahh,,,AAKKKHH!"

Setelah teriakan terakhir itu, tubuh polos Sungmin langsung ambruk diatas tubuh Kyuhyun yang juga sama polos seperti Sungmin, polos tanpa busana. Nafas keduanya menderu diantara lecutan kenikmatan yang baru saja mereka rasakan.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun mengusap lengan Sungmin

"Hmm,,akuh,,,aku lelah Kyuhhh" jawab Sungmin diantara desahannya

"Tidurlah, kita masih bisa melakukannya lagi. Karena kita akan berada disini selama 2 minggu"

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuh Sungmin, membaringkannya di sisi tubuhnya lalu menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dengan selimut yang dari sudah mereka nodai dengan cairan cinta mereka. Dengan sayangnya, Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh polos Sungmin, membawanya lebih masuk kedalam tubuh kekarnya tanpa melepaskan kaitan tubuh mereka.

"Apa tidak di keluarkan saja?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati

"Biarkan saja dia di dalam sana" kata Kyuhyun

"Kyu/Min"

"Ah! Hahah,,, kau saja duluan"

"Tidak-tidak, kau saja"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu Min, sebenarnya... apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun masih memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat

"Ung? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Bukankah kita baru saja berkenalan dan langsung menikah waktu itu"

"Entahlah, aku merasa,,, aku mereka kalau aku sudah dekat denganmu, sudah mengenalmu dengan baik, bahkan aku... aku sudah mengenali tubuhmu" Kata Kyuhyun dengan menyentuh bagian belakang Sungmin

"Ya!" teriak Sungmin dengan memukul dada Kyuhyun

"Hahaha,,,,, benar Sungmin, aku bisa merasakannya. Apa dulu sebelum kehidupan ini kita saling mengenal?"

Sungmin mendongak, menatap wajah suaminya yang tampan, mengusapnya dengan pelan, membuat kedua mata Kyuhyun tertutup dengan sendirinya.

"Apa kau percaya dengan hal seperti itu? Reinkarnasi?" tanya Sungmin

"Entahlah, tapi... kalau memang benar, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi"

"kau itu ada-ada saja, hal seperti itu tidak ada, kalaupun ada mungkin hanya bermimpi" ucap Sungmin

"Tapi, aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan dan kedua orang tuaku karena telah mengenalkanku padamu, mereka tak salah memilihkanku istri. Selain cantik, dia juga bisa melayaniku dengan baik di atas ranjang"

"Ya! Mesum! Bahkan kita baru sekali malakukannya"

"Jadi kau melayaniku lagi? Boleh" kata Kyuhyun

Dan tanpa bisa Sungmin tolak, tubuh Kyhuyun kembali bergerak, membuat tautan tubuh mereka yang belum terpisah kembali memunculkan gairah untuk bercinta.

"Ahhh,,,Kyuuhhh,,,," desah Sungmin

"hmm,,,Minhhh"

"Saranghae Minhh,,,aahhhh" kata Kyuhyun diantara desahnnya

"Nadoohh,,Kyuhhh,,,ohhhh,,,Nado saranghaehhh..." jawab Sungmin diantara desahan karena genjotan tubuh Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu

"Sungmin! Pergi dari penghianat itu"

Sebuah suara berteriak keras pada sosok bergaun indah yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai, air matanya mengalir dan kepala menggeleng, menolak permintaan sang Raja yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tidak appa, aku begitu mencintaipengawal Cho, aku mencintainya" kata Sungmin berusaha menghalangi ayahnya yang akan meraih sosok namja di belakang tubuhnya

"Brengsek! Kalian semua, tembaki saja mereka berdua" perintah sang raja

"Yeobo! Jangan lakukan itu pada anak kita" cegah sang permaisuri

"Biarkan, dia lebih memilih penghianat yang sudah menghianatinya dan juga kelompok kita. Biarkan saja keduanya terbunuh"

"Tidak!"

Dan tanpa bisa di cegah, serbuan tembakan membabi buta mendera tubuh keduanya, membuat keduanya tumbang dengan darah yang mengalir dari tebakan peluruh di tubuh mereka.

"Uhuk...Min...Maafkan aku, aku...Uhuk...uhuk...aku telah menghianatimu Uhuk..." mulut namja tampan itu memuntahkan darah merah yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit, tak jarang namja itu menepuk dadanya

"Tidakhh,,,Kyuhhh,,,aku,,,,hhhhh,,,,,ak – " ucapan Sungmin terputus begitu saja, tubuhnya tergeletak tak berdaya di sana, tanpa nafas, tanpa nyawa.

"Sungminhh.,,,akhhh,,,maafkan aku...ak – aku menc – Uhuk – cintaimuuuhh..."

"Tidaaaakkkk!"

Jerit tangis permaisuri itu menghiasi ruangan berbau anyir tersebut, mengiringi tubuh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sudah lemah tak berdaya. Mereka telah meninggal. Dan tanpa semua yang ada disana sadari, saksi pembunuhan itu, saksi cinta sejati itu, sebuah permintaan terkabulkan, permintaan untuk kembali mengulangnya, memperbaiki salah mereka.

'Aku mohon pada-Mu, berikanlah kehidupan keduaku dengannya. Aku akan menebus semuanya, aku berjanji. Aku mencintaimu Sungmin, Cho Sungmin'

.

.

.

The End

Sebenarnya FF ini pernah aku publish di akun FB-ku, namun nggak ada salahnya publish di FF juga kan? Hehe... berikan tanggapan anda buat FF ini? Tinggalkan sesuatu yang bisa membantu saya lebih baik buat penulisan FF, terima kasih


End file.
